


夜幕将至

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 萨莫群群活动文手大逃杀，关键词：夜幕将至+面具。原时代背景，萨列里在莫扎特的生命将熄之时来到了莫扎特的床边，他发现自己是如此痛苦。旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 米扎/flo萨
Kudos: 1





	夜幕将至

夜深了。

萨列里不知道自己为什么要站在莫扎特的家门外。

莫扎特快要死了，这璀璨耀眼的灵魂终于要回到上帝身边了。

而这一切是他造成的。

是他杀死了莫扎特。

是他杀死了自己深爱的音乐家。

萨列里第三次收回想要敲门的手，他不知道自己应该怎样面对莫扎特。

他不想用以前那个“友好同僚”的面具。

他也不想用以前那个“漠不关心”的面具。

不，他不能用自己的真实面目面对莫扎特。上帝啊，他怎么能，他怎么敢，用自己卑微平庸的……爱，去玷污那纯粹的灵魂呢。

门内突然传来一串杂乱的脚步声，逐渐逼近大门的方向，萨列里来不及落荒而逃就被突然打开的门和那个人锁在了原地。

“啊？萨列里先生？真是惊喜！我还以为……”

莫扎特眼神迷离着，没戴假发，暗金色的头发乱七八糟，额头有一层汗——这可是深冬，况且屋里似乎一点也不暖和——衬衫的领口大开着，像是被粗暴地扯开而不是解开的。尽管如此，他在看清来人之后露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容，那种会让人不由得担忧的笑。

萨列里僵在了原地，不知道是被莫扎特开门的动作吓到了还是被莫扎特的状态吓到了。他曾以为自己能坦然面对自己所造成的，事实证明他错了，大错特错。

他来不及，他来不及戴上面具。

“莫扎特先生！我散步正好经过，听说您最近身体欠佳，于是想来拜访……如果不方便的话我这就离开！”

谎话，谎话，谎话。

三岁小孩都能看出来的拙劣谎言，萨列里在心里唾弃自己。

“啊！您竟然还想着我，想着我……”莫扎特笑得更开心了，就像个孩子，他似乎完全没意识到萨列里散步是绝不可能散到这儿的事实，“方便，方便！康康她带着孩子们去温泉了！您快进来吧，外面很冷的。”

萨列里被半拽进了房间里，事实上，这房间可一点不比外面暖和。看了一眼壁炉和柴火架，萨列里猜想莫扎特应该没钱买柴火很久了……等等，那是什么，壁炉里的灰烬是……是琴谱？！

莫扎特关上门，看到萨列里在注视着壁炉，开口：“啊，您发现了我的谎言！房间里是不是一点都不比外面暖和！”他走近僵直的萨列里，却脚下不稳摔靠在了宫廷乐长的身上，萨列里紧忙伸手扶住脆弱的自由琴师，他发先自己手下的皮肤烫的可怕，“可能是我的错觉吧，萨列里先生，我现在一点都不冷呢！您看我只穿着衬衫……”

萨列里扶着莫扎特无意识地压过来的几乎全身的重量，张了张嘴又闭上，平日里在王宫他机敏又圆滑，但此时此刻，他竟找不到言语来搪塞一个脑袋不清醒的、半疯癫的人。

半拖着矮小的音乐家往卧室走去，萨列里有些放不下那被扔到壁炉里的铺子，他深知莫扎特的谱子只会有一份，那正安静地卧在壁炉里的上帝之音可能永远都……

他无法再去想那谱子，因为怀里的人的温度让他没法再分心。

艰难地把莫扎特扶上床，萨列里又花了大力气才挣脱莫扎特沉重的双臂。已经失去神智的音乐家喃喃地呼唤着自己的母亲和姐姐，像是为了减轻痛苦，又像是他似乎看到了她们的幻影。

一地的谱子。

萨列里猜想这可能就是传闻里正在榨干莫扎特最后一丝生命的安魂曲。借着床脚飘忽的烛光，萨列里咀嚼着那片段的音符——他忍不住，他没法抵抗莫扎特的音乐的魔力。

“萨，萨列里先生……安东尼奥……您怎么来了？”

萨列里终于意识到莫扎特在喊自己的时候，他不知道自己在地上那些四散的谱子中沉迷了多久。他赶紧收拾起思绪，带上挚友一般的面具——这面具是他最想用却一直没机会用上的。

“是您刚刚邀请我进来的啊，莫扎特先生，您要喝点水吗？您看起来状态非常……不佳。”萨列里忍不住轻触了一下莫扎特汗湿的额头。

这真的是上帝的宠儿吗？萨列里难以置信，上帝竟然忍心看着自己的宠儿受这样的痛苦？他忍不住拿起床头的湿毛巾轻轻擦了擦莫扎特的额头。萨列里并没有伺候过人，他不确定自己做的对不对。他只能凭莫扎特露出的小小笑容来判断自己也许没有做错。

“我喜欢那火焰，安东尼奥，我喜欢它！”莫扎特的眼神朦胧着看向萨列里的方向，一只胳膊抬起来，似乎是想要触碰黑色的音乐家。萨列里听不懂莫扎特在说什么，他把毛巾放在了一边，不知道是该给莫扎特盖上被子还是不盖——音乐家在这个十二月初的夜晚流的汗已经沾湿了他身下的床垫。

萨列里觉得自己像是没头苍蝇一样，他不知道自己为什么会来莫扎特的家，现在他不知道自己为什么会在莫扎特的床边。

莫扎特突然坐了起来，眼睛也清亮了起来。“安东尼奥？我的朋友，您怎么来了？一定是上帝听到了我的祷告啦，我真开心，我的朋友！”莫扎特张开自己的双臂，似乎要给萨列里一个拥抱，“请您不要拒绝我的请求，萨列里先生，安东尼奥，我得，我得把安魂曲写完……”

像是有一只鸟直直撞进心底，撞碎自己的面具，萨列里觉得自己已经几乎无法维持。

“您的身体状况……”萨列里哽着吐出几个词语。

“但是我需要钱！我需要钱……”莫扎特在空中挥了挥胳膊，“请您，求您，帮我写一下谱子吧！我知道这请求很过分但是我……我实在是没力气握羽毛笔啦我亲爱的朋友……”

萨列里有一种自己的头骨正压迫着大脑的错觉，莫扎特在请求自己帮他记谱？从来都只自己写谱子的莫扎特？这太不真实了，无论是那正被折磨着却被上帝视而不见的天使，还是洒了一地的音乐，还是不知道站在这里是正确还是错误的自己。

神迹正在邀请他加入。

“降A调……降A调……先是低音，第一段第二拍，A大调。”他哼出音符，“第二段第二拍。”他又哼了一声，“你明白吗？”

萨列里点着羽毛笔急切地记录着：“是的是的，升了半音是吗。”

“是的是的，”莫扎特的手浮在半空打着节拍，“第三段第二拍……然后休止一下，然后……你记下来了吗，安东尼奥？”

“记下来了，记下来了。”萨列里把谱子递给靠坐着的莫扎特，莫扎特急急地接过去，他使劲眨了眨眼让视线清晰一些，然后默念起了刚刚记下的谱子。

随着莫扎特手上和嘴唇上的轻微动作，萨列里的脑海里也幻化出了这曲宏大的安魂曲的模样。

如此的宏大，正压在这样脆弱的皮囊之上。

面具支离破碎。

那句话无意识地溜出了嘴角，那句话，那句自从萨列里结识莫扎特就开始在他的嘴角徘徊着的话，如今终于见了天日。

“莫扎特，我必须要说，你是我认识的最伟大的音乐家。”

奄奄一息的音乐家放下谱子，难以置信地看着萨列里。“您，您是认真的？”

萨列里找不到面具，他索性丢盔弃甲。“是的，莫扎特先生。”

于是莫扎特笑了，那种刚刚他迎萨列里进门时的那种笑容。“谢谢您，萨列里先生，我还以为您不喜欢我的音乐呢！”

萨列里说不出话，他的喉被锁住了。于是他沉默地坐下来，继续为莫扎特记谱。烛台上流下了长长的蜡泪，有一滴滴到了萨列里的手上，但他没在意。

他也没在意窗外逐渐清明的夜色。

清晨将至。

“……唉，我的朋友，请您允许我小小地休息一下。”莫扎特捂着自己的额头，露出一个无可奈何的笑容，“我真的，好累啊……”

萨列里眨了眨自己干涩的眼睛，这才意识到自己可能已经连着记了四个小时的谱子了。抬头，他发现莫扎特保持着坐着的姿势，似乎睡着了。

放下手上告一段落的乐谱，萨列里起身走近病弱的音乐家，又用毛巾为他擦了擦头上的汗。萨列里背对着已经开始明亮起来的窗外，目睹着莫扎特这颗明星的坠落。

那颗星星曾为维也纳，为欧洲，为这个世界带来多少光明、金色与欢乐！

“唔呃……安东尼奥……”

就在萨列里以为自己就要这样看着莫扎特的熄灭的时候，音乐家突然咳嗽了一声，拽住萨列里的袖口。

“我在……沃尔夫冈。”

“我喜欢那团火……您，您心里的那团。”莫扎特几乎睁不开眼睛了，他拉着萨列里的袖口，冲着想象中萨列里的方向，含混不清地说。

萨列里不明白，自己心里充斥着坚硬的妒忌和潮湿的愧疚，怎么燃得起来火呢。

“我爱……我爱您心中的那团火……”

莫扎特执拗地重复着，像每一个病重之人一样无力却又天杀地固执。

萨列里静静地反握住莫扎特的手，什么都没说。

他的星星正在黯淡下去，就算自己的心里有莫扎特所说的火，也永远无法照亮了，

夜幕将至。

FIN


End file.
